sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Prower/Timeskip
This page is for Lee Prower as he appears in Timeskip, the neutral future Personality (WIP) Appearance Physical Lee has orange fur, Storm Blue eyes and black markings (on his forearms/hand, outer ears, marking his ribcage, tail tip and knee-down on his legs/feet). He has a generic white muzzle, with at least three sprigs of fur sticking outward at varying angles as well as stray fur sticking up all over his head. He has a row of spike-like hair poofs lining his forehead to in-between his ears. He has a fox tail, split eyes and a canine nose. His chest has a Silver-style fur poof on it. Lee's left arm is robotic. Clothing Lee wears a red bandanna around his neck, a thin gray jacket that's rolled up on his left arm, black cargo pants and red/black sneakers Powers *'Vascular Adaptability':This ability has never been looked into from a scientific point of view, but Lee is capable of breathing in any atmosphere. Poison, knockout, tear and laughing gas are all nullified by this power, as well as allowing him to operate underwater or in space without a stream of oxygen. This is his SoulBound power, and runs off the energy his soul generates merely by being present inside him. *'Regen': He has the Same cellular regeneration as Prower speedsters, despite not being one. *'Super-Strength': Only in his left robotic arm, Lee's arm is capable of moving 800 pounds. Normally, he can only throw things of that weight, but it does have a locked mode that allows him to hold things of that weight above him. However, this disables use of his arm until the object is lifted. *'Mind-Shield': Because he has Onyx's soul blended with his own, Lee is invincible to 90% of mental abilities, ranging from telepathy to mental attacks. This does not protect him from experienced enough telepaths, telekinetics and mentikinetics. 'Sense-Based' Fusing with both Onyx and Glitch, Lee has a variety of sense-based tricks up his sleeve. *'Second Sense': Placing his trust in Onyx, he gains the ability to see where normal people can't, such as dark or smoke-filled locations. As this isn't tied to his normal senses, he can also see 360 degrees around him. *'Meta-Log':Using Glitch to scan an opponent's energy, Lee can use Onyx to then trace them to back to the Ancient they're descended from. This cannot tell him exactly what their power is, but instead what element they are. This doesn't work, however, on the Meta's brethren, the Eldritch. 'Rarely Used' At the loss of SolTech, Onyx's powers became something of a special attack that Lee can do. The majority of these moves wipe Lee out by being used, and thusly aren't used in normal combat. *'Umbrakinesis': Lee can manipulate shadows like an extension of him. This includes shadow forming, camouflage and extending his limbs by using shadows. Since these act as an extension of him, they will hurt him if they are damaged. 'Moveset' *'Night Fall': Splitting his essence into every shadow in the area, Lee can create sentient dark-monsters. These creatures are extremely powerful damage-wise, but very lacking in defense. Once created, they will attack everything except Lee until he stops them by re-absorbing his essence. This move is the only one that doesn't exhaust Lee, but balances out by sheer risk of hurting those helping him. The range on this ability is somewhere around 30 feet, once activated, new shadows entering his range will not be given life. Once deactivated, the shadows in his control will fade away as the natural order of things are restored and the items the dark material came from shadow's are restored. *'Midnight Bomb': This requires Lee to gather shadows for several minutes. He compresses all he's collected into a palm-sized ball. Once he stops compressing it, it explodes forth in a super-destructive wave of darkness. Light sources will be perfect shields when he uses this. 'Transformations' *'Stained Onyx': **'Physical Description':He turns medium grey, his eyes turn red, his tufts now absorb the light around them. His shoes turn into basic sneakers with black sides and a white stripe down the middle. His bandanna turns black and grows down to knee-length, acting as tentacles. Lee's shirt also lightens in color. **'Description':Unlike in earlier years, Lee doesn't need Chaos energy to increase the pull Onyx's soul has on their physical form. In this form, all his Umbrakinesis powers can be used without exhausting Lee. While Onyx is dominant in this form, he can hand the "wheel" to his partner. **'Power': Easily a 5 or 6 on a power scale, this form is capable of absorbing shadow to increase their physical strength or shape-shift. They can teleport by moving from shadow to shadow, they can control darkness in almost every aspect. As Stained Onyx they are extremely hard to kill if the opponent's power isn't aligned with or produces some sort of light. History Two years after the events of SoulBound Year 4, Amber accidentally Soulgazed Lee and felt something... wrong with his soul. Confused and slightly scared, Lee took Dee and Forge and vanished. He traveled the multiverse for two years, learning everything he could about his soul. It came out that SolTech was a result of Lee's soul leaking energy at a rate controlled by his will. Learning this, he continued traveling, practicing every type of meditation he could find and doing good wherever he found himself. One day, SolTech didn't work. Lee had sealed his soul, and now he had to deal with it. He returned home, finding Amber and explaining it all to her. Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities